


Kitty Cat

by pleasejustpickaname



Series: Kitty Cat [1]
Category: ATEEZ (Band)
Genre: Cat/Human Hybrids, Cute, Fluff, M/M, Non-Graphic Violence, Other
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-07-23
Updated: 2020-07-23
Packaged: 2021-03-04 22:14:06
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 3
Words: 4,699
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25473700
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/pleasejustpickaname/pseuds/pleasejustpickaname
Summary: When Yunho finds two hybrids out in the rain, well, he can't just leave them there.However, why are they out there in the first place? What happened to leave them in that place? And how will they get on with his five boyfriends?Guess we'll see.
Relationships: Choi Jongho/Choi San/Jeong Yunho/Jung Wooyoung/Kang Yeosang/Kim Hongjoong/Park Seonghwa/Song Mingi, Choi San & Everyone, Park Seonghwa & Everyone
Series: Kitty Cat [1]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1852078
Comments: 4
Kudos: 121





	1. Chapter 1

The streets of Seoul were busy, as per usual. The footfall of thousands was loud and oppressive, but to be expected in a city such as this. However, this was a different world, a world with such a minor difference to our own it would be easy to believe it was our own.  
Two of these differences were huddled up together, hiding from the pouring rain behind a dumpster. The smaller was gripped tightly in the larger's embrace, protected from the harsh elements outside. They were dressed in rags, which didn't hide their differences.  
On the otherwise humanoid boys, there were features typically attributed to felines. The result of a mad scientist, cat-human hybrids had taken off in this world, their quaint looks and fragile bodies generally enticing the public. Most were treated well, but as is the situation with any pet (as that was what they were), there were exceptions. This is where our two differences come in.  
The taller, Seonghwa, looked up miserably as thunder started to roar. His black ears flattened on top of his hair, his long black tail twitching in irritation. San, who was still tucked in his arms, was mewing quietly, his mismatched ears (one black and one white) also held flat against his head in misery. His white tipped tail was wrapped around Seonghwa's wrist, keeping his arm around him. Seonghwa clutched San tighter, pulling him tighter against the dumpster as the rain began to pour even more violently. Lightning flashed, causing both catboys to jump in fear and hiss on instinct. San whimpered, clinging even tighter onto Seonghwa.  
The older scanned the alleyway they were hiding in, looking for a dryer place to hide, but none was to be found. Biting back a curse, he pulled off the shirt on his back, covering San's head with it and desperately trying to keep the smaller warm.  
Neither had been treated particularly well, but unfortunately San had gotten the shorter end of the stick with their old owners. While Seonghwa had a few scars from misbehaving, San had been neglected, an unwanted present for the spoiled brat who had known them. Seonghwa's face turned into a vicious snarl as he remembered the words she had flung at the younger, calling him ugly and useless and a waste of space. He had been starved and beaten, leaving him weak to the elements and illness. The olders arms tightened around the bony boy, who mewled weakly, pawing at Seonghwa's face and nuzzling into his neck.  
****  
"Fuck, fuck, fuck!" Yunho hissed, running through the streets. He had run late at the dance studio, and was desperately trying to make it home before Hongjoong went apeshit at him for missing dinner. He skilfully dodged pedestrians until a quiet sound stopped him in his tracks. Ears listening, the quiet mewl he heard sounded again.  
He turned down the alley it came from, dripping wet from the rain and shivering slightly. "Hello?" He called out nervously, stepping into it. He walked further in, noticing something behind a dumpster. "Hello? Are you alright?"  
The thing behind the dumpster jumped, hissing in fear as Yunho drew close.  
"Hey, it's OK!" The tall man soothed, kneeling so that he could see the fragile form. It was a shirtless man with dark hair, and the distinctive ears of a hybrid. In his arms was a tiny boy, too tiny, who appeared to be unconscious. Violent shivers wracked his body, and Yunho was concerned.  
"Is he OK?" He asked, only to receive a shake of the head. The taller took in how the man curled around the boy protectively, and sighed. He couldn't leave them there.  
"Can I take you two home? It can't be nice being out in this, can it?"  
Seonghwa frowned, weighing up his options. He knew San needed medical attention, and the stranger seemed nice enough, but he was still a stranger. As a weak cough escaped his little brothers body, something in him broke, and he crawled out from behind the dumpster, nodding his assent.  
Yunho quickly texted Hongjoong to expect two extras, before kneeling to the boys height. "Can you change into a cat please? I can put you in my bag so you stay dry and I'll carry him home as quickly as I can."  
Seonghwa quickly changed into his sleek cat form, a beautiful black cat with silky fur, clambering willingly into yunhos bag as the taller gently picked up San. His little head popped out of the bag though, and he meowed sadly at how San laid limp in the tallers arms.  
"I know," Yunho murmured, holding the boy gently, "sorry if it gets rough in there." With that he started speedily heading to the dorm, shielding the smaller man against the rain as much as he could.  
****  
"Jeong Yunho, you have some explaining to do." Hongjoong stared in disbelief as one of his boyfriends entered the room, holding a tiny dripping catboy. His other boyfriends were also staring as the tallest panted.  
"Sorry," he wheezed, "but they need help!"  
"They?" Mingi yelped as the black cat leapt out of Yunho's bag, shaking its fur delicately before pawing at Yunho's leg. As the taller man laid down the boy in his arms, the black cat shifted to his human form, gripping the shivering boy tightly as he mewled pitifully.  
"What happened?" Wooyoung asked, uncharacteristically serious. He, like Yunho, had an affinity for anything animal-based, and seeing two pitifully damp and slender cat hybrids was hurting him.  
"They were behind a dumpster," Yunho looked at them sadly, "They're freezing and the little one is hurt and too skinny."  
Hongjoong knelt down next to the duo, and Seonghwa hesitantly let him touch the tiny boy in his arms. The shortest frowned, "he's freezing. He'll likely need a bath to warm up, he's not got frostbite but he's probably sick."  
Seonghwa let out a distressed mewl at the statement, drawing his little brother even closer. His dripping locks hung in his eyes as he looked up at the shorter.  
"If I run you a bath," Hongjoong asked gently, "can you clean him and warm him up?"  
At Seonghwa's nod, Hongjoong went to do just that, guiding the taller to the bathroom. Seonghwa was still clutching San while the shortest explained how to work the bath, before he left them to it. The oldest stripped himself and San, before clambering into the bath and sighing in happiness at the heat. Colour started to return to the smallers pale cheeks as Seonghwa cradled him gently in his arms, letting him warm up. Narrow eyes sleepily blinked awake, and San looked up at his older brother.  
"Hi."  
"Hey kitten," Seonghwa cooed quietly, nuzzling San's hair, "how are you feeling?"  
"Warm," San mewled as the older dipped his hair in the water to wash it. His tail wrapped around Seonghwa's waist loosely, more as a comfort than anything.  
The older just smiled lightly, massaging a strawberry scented shampoo into San's hair before rinsing it out and doing the same with his. He let the smaller rest his head against his chest as the duo just snuggled in the warm tub, revelling in the warmth sinking into their bones.  
****  
Seonghwa gently helped his smaller brother out of the tub, wrapping him in the towels Hongjoong had so kindly brought. He could hear the conversations the group was having through the walls, and was happy to hear that they were willing to let them stay to heal. As much as he disliked relying on humans, he knew San needed the break.  
Speaking of San, the tiny boy was half drifting off on the toilet seat, and was glaring at the clothes he would need to put on. Seonghwa just chuckled, asking him if he would like to switch to his cat form.  
San nodded, using the last of his energy to switch to his kitten form. He was still tiny and bony, but with beautiful black and white patterned fur. Seonghwa also switched, carrying his little brother by the scruff of his neck to the kitchen and leaping gracefully onto the counter. He deposited the hungry kitten on the counter, looking at the humans expectantly.  
Wooyoung's heart was melting, and he gently lifted the kitten and took him to where the stew was on the table. Seonghwa shifted again, only having shifted to carry San as it was easier to do it as a cat. He stood awkwardly at the table until Hongjoong gestured for him to sit, at which point he gladly tucked into the beef stew he was handed.  
Wooyoung and Yunho were feeding tiny bits of beef to the kitten, who was gulping it down ravenously. He kept quietly mewing for more, causing the two to coo and lightly stroke the tiny body. It was easy to tell when the small kitten had his fill, as he started swaying, half asleep. Seonghwa chuckled, lifting his little brother in his hands.  
"Time to sleep, kitten," he murmured, "do you want to change back?"  
San's response was to burrow into his hand, allowing Seonghwa to settle him gently on the couch. Seonghwa looked up, saying a quiet "I'll explain tomorrow," before shifting himself. He leapt gracefully onto the couch, curling his much larger cat body around the tiny kitten. They quickly fell asleep, warm and safe.


	2. Chapter 2

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> How are you guys liking it? Trying to make it cute.  
> There is some minor violence in this part, but it's not graphic. I don't think I need to tw it but I'm not very educated on what needs a tw or not, so please let me know in a comment if it's necessary!!

When Seonghwa had been gifted to the woman as a present, she had been ecstatic. As a teenager he was a novelty, and she cared for the young boy like he was her son. However, as he grew, he required the presence of another similar to him to grow properly. Or at least, that was what the vet had said.  
Irritated that her presence alone wasn't enough for Seonghwa, the teenager had never purchased another hybrid, leading her father to do it for her. Seonghwa had fallen in love with the kitten at first sight, claiming him as his younger brother. He was so small and fragile that the older, stronger hybrid had felt an innate urge to protect and care for him, an urge which he didn't refuse.  
The woman who owned him, however, despised San. She would forcefully keep him separate from Seonghwa, scolding him and belittling him. She would beat the smaller hybrid and starve him, all out of jealousy that she alone couldn't provide the right environment for Seonghwa.  
When Seonghwa snuck into the closet San was forced to sleep in (Seonghwa had his own room), he had found the younger sleeping on bare wood, which had led to many illnesses and injuries. These would also earn the younger a beating, with the woman yelling at him that he should be grateful to have a roof over his head.  
Despite all of this, San never despised the woman, and had managed to persuade Seonghwa that it was better to stay with her than be outside in the harsh world. However, something happened which made Seonghwa run.  
The older had never seen his owner return home in such an angry way, despite living with her for years. She had stormed immediately over to San's closet, dragging him out by his fragile ears. San was yelping in pain, the membrane of his ears sending incredible pain into his head. She hit him around the face, grabbing a glass and raising it above her head-- and Seonghwa saw red.  
He quickly shifted, scratching her legs deeply to incapacitate her. He gestured for San to shift, and he had grabbed him by the scruff of his neck, running out into the busy streets of Seoul.  
Of course, it hadn't been easy out there, with an injured and sickly San to look after. Seonghwa had always been a pampered househybrid, so he also struggled to adjust. Yunho had found him merely weeks after escaping, and they were already in a pitiful state.  
****  
"We weren't ready," Seonghwa sighed, looking up at the men around him. San was still sleeping on his lap, in human form this time, head on his shoulder. "But I can't regret it. She would have killed him, I know it."  
"You did good," Hongjoong said, reaching on instinct to ruffle his hair. "Stay here as long as you need, we have the space."  
San's tail twitched as he mewed quietly in his sleep, and Seonghwa's own curled around it soothingly. At this, San blinked awake, hand reaching up to grab Seonghwa's.  
"Morning, kitten," the older nuzzled him, "how are we today?"  
"Good," San yawned, stretching like a cat before getting comfortable on the olders lap.  
"That's good," Seonghwa nuzzled him again, returning all his attention to his little brother as the other boys dispersed. Only Wooyoung remained, who stood nervously next to the duo. When Seonghwa looked up curiously, he managed to stammer out a request to pet San.  
One cat-like eye blinked open at Wooyoung's request, but he didn't flinch away, so Seonghwa allowed it. As the younger boy lightly put his hand on San's head, he flinched slightly, before purring almost instantly as Wooyoung started scratching gently behind the ears. His body instantaneously relaxed, and he subconsciously butted his head into Wooyoung's hand for more scratches.  
The younger laughed in delight, continuing to scratch San's head while Seonghwa cradled him. "He's so cute!"  
"He is," Seonghwa agreed, smiling at the duo. San's purring was louder than expected, but it was a good sign. "He can be cuter though."  
Wooyoung looked up in confusion, before Seonghwa started petting San's tummy with gentle scritches. The kitten suddenly burst into bubbly giggles, squeaking slightly but purring even harder.  
"Oh he's precious," Wooyoung was grinning from ear to ear, watching the giggling boy. "Look at his little dimples!"  
Seonghwa gently rubbed San's tummy, nuzzling his face and nodding his agreement at Wooyoung's statement. Their touches were quickly soothing the kitten to sleep again, and he found himself dozing quite quickly.  
"He's a cute little kitten," Seonghwa murmured fondly as San fell back asleep, still purring subconsciously.  
Wooyoung stood up to excuse himself, quickly heading to his room which he shared with Yeosang.  
"OH MY GOD!"  
"What?" Yeosang asked, not even looking up from his phone as the younger flopped onto his bed.  
"They're so cute!" Wooyoung squealed, flopping like a fish out of water. "I made San PURR!"  
"Oh was that what I heard?" Yeosang looked up, genuinely surprised, "I thought it was a car."  
Wooyoung stopped, looking at his friend incredulously. "What?"  
"It sounded like a motor."  
"Are you KIDDING ME-"  
****  
Mingi was having a similar mental breakdown, much to Jongho's amusement.  
"They are precious," he said emphatically, "can't you see?"  
"No no, I can see," Jongho smirked, "I'm just incredibly amused at how worked up you are about this."  
"They're so smalllllll," the taller whined, clinging onto the smaller. "they're also so prettyyyy this isn't fair. I want to keep them forever and pet their little ears and feed them delicious food and dress them up pretty and wrap them in blankets and--"  
As Mingi rambled on, Jongho grabbed his phone, sending a message to Yunho.  
Small Ho: Save me  
Big Ho: why  
Small Ho: Mingi is enthusing about these hybrids  
Big Ho: whats the issue with that  
Small Ho: If I have to hear one more sentence about 'stroking their cute little ears' and 'buying them cute little clothes' I'm going to bash my brains out and it will be your fault  
Big Ho:... ill be there in a minute  
****  
"Mingi's irritating Jongho," Yunho chuckled, watching as Hongjoong ransacked their wardrobes for something the hybrids could wear.  
"When is he not?" The older ran a hand through his sweaty hair, sitting on his heels. "What's he doing?"  
"Enthusing about the hybrids way too much."  
"I mean, we all saw that coming."  
"True." Yunho watched as Hongjoong held up one of his jumpers, considering. "This is oversized on me so it should fit Seonghwa, right?" The older eventually asked.  
"Maybe." Yunho watched as his boyfriend got stressed, before getting up and back hugging him. "Let's just take them shopping. We have the funds."  
Hongjoong sighed, leaning back. "I don't want to take them shopping in rags though."  
"Just lend them my stuff, it'll be like dresses on them." Yunho chuckled, leading the shorter to laugh as well.  
"You right, you right." Hongjoong grabbed two jumpers and two pairs of shorts from Yunho's wardrobe, before looking at the younger.  
"See if you can get our other boyfriends to pick a date for shopping."  
"Sure, after I save Mingi from Jongho's wrath."


	3. Chapter 3

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Ahhh the final chapter.  
> A cute little three-shot, I enjoyed writing this for you guys.  
> Hope you like it! I can maybe make this a universe idk, this was just a fun little thing for me to do.

Hongjoong hadn't expected their guests to stay more than a few weeks. Logically speaking, they weren't meant to be permanent residents, and yet here they were, 4 months later.  
"Hyung!" San squealed, launching himself at the shorter man. Hongjoong easily caught the skinny boy, carrying him into the house.  
"Hello Sanshine," he smiled as the young hybrid purred, "How's it been?"  
As San launched into a detailed description of his day, he could see Seonghwa's cat form napping in Mingi's lap. His red collar (a necessity for hybrids) was on the counter, as Seonghwa despised wearing them while sleeping.  
San had his pink collar wrapped around his wrist like a bracelet, and had released Hongjoong only to drag him into the living room.  
One of Seonghwa's sharp green eyes opened as the rambunctious kitten bounded into the room, and he stretched before clambering off Mingi's lap to shift back to his human form.  
"Come here you little terror," he grinned at the younger, before looking up at Hongjoong. "How was work?"  
"It was OK," Hongjoong chuckled as San started playing with Seonghwa's flicking tail. The kittens short attention span never failed to amuse the humans and Seonghwa, and watching his comical pouncing on the older hybrids agile tail never got old. "Same old really. Everyone wants dance tracks these days."  
"Not ten hour long ones though, right?" Mingi quipped from the couch, himself and Seonghwa laughing as Hongjoong groaned at the memory.  
"That was a nightmare," he grumbled, pouting playfully.  
"Hey, at least you decided to loop it after five hours," Seonghwa chuckled, getting up and pulling the shorter to rest on his shoulder.  
Hongjoong smiled, leaning against the older while Wooyoung barrelled into the room, immediately pulling San into a play fight.  
Like he said, he'd never seen them becoming permanent residents, but he didn't regret the way it had turned out. With Seonghwa being an atypical hybrid (maturity and knowledge was something quite rare amongst the hybrid community, as pets technically weren't required to be educated), he added another authority figure to the group of youngsters, albeit one that could easily be won over with a good ear scratch. He would often keep the young ones in line when Hongjoong had to work, allowing Yunho to indulge himself more often. Seonghwa seemed to thrive as the eldest in fact, cooking and cleaning with an enthusiasm Hongjoong had never seen anyone possess.  
San, on the other hand, was almost a typical hybrid, adding an element of balance. Since he was a kitten, he had yet to mature, and was still adorably clumsy. He was permanently happy and smiley, with a bright precious grin which could light up the whole room. While Seonghwa was the only one allowed to call him "Kitten", the rest of the group had figured their own nickname for the ball of energy that was San. "Sanshine" was what Mingi had nicknamed him, as not only was he a bright and happy ball of fluff, but he also lounged in the sunlight every chance he got. He was still extremely slender and sickly, but the doctors had said there was no rectifying that at this stage in development. Which was fine, they had decided, they'd just help him through his illnesses.  
He'd never seen two people fit into their group so quickly, Hongjoong thought to himself, before chuckling quietly. To be fair, he'd never seen his younger friends latch onto people so fast.  
However, Seonghwa and San had made it easy. Not only were they extremely amicable, but their naivety and innocence made them fun to be around. They added something the group was missing, although Hongjoong couldn't place his finger on what.  
Yunho had been happier since he rescued the two of them, and could often be found cuddling with either of them. Seonghwa would also allow him to steal bits of food before meals, maybe as a way to repay him for taking them in. Yunho could constantly be found stealing small bits of carrot or meat or occasionally chocolate when Seonghwa would bake, and Seonghwa didn't say a thing, despite chastising the others when they attempted the same thing. San would also cling on to the gentle giant, and could often be found slumbering on his lap while Yunho rubbed his tummy, both in kitten and human form. He even persuaded the taller man to share a room together, allowing them to snuggle throughout the night with no interruptions.   
Yeosang also generally seemed happier and more upbeat. Seonghwa's calm and mature presence seemed to benefit him greatly, and he would often have long, meaningless conversations with him when his job as a waiter got stressful. Seonghwa would listen to him vent and respond when necessary, before giving him tips on how to deal with these people. Playing with San also made the younger happy, although he left a lot of the work to a red laser pointer he had found a while back. Seeing the small kitten try chasing the red dot up the wall was hilarious, and never failed to put him in a good mood, although San would sometimes grump afterwards if he was unable to catch it.   
Mingi was a lot more energetic too. Due to his back problem restricting him from dancing for a few months, he had been down in the dumps, miserable. Nothing they had done could have cheered him up, but San seemed to make it his mission to cheer him up. He would cling onto the younger, dragging him to lounge in the sun. He would even initiate playfights just to lose, despite the vicious tickling he knew he'd receive as "punishment". Mingi seemed to enjoy these play-sparring sessions, and would actively seek out the shorter just to pounce on him. Seonghwa had also taken a shine to the younger, rubbing his back when he was pained and providing endless hot water bottles and hot chocolates to soothe the aches and pains that would occasionally bother him. He'd let Mingi stroke his hair when it was really bad, curled up around him like he could protect him from the world and purring gently to soothe the younger.  
Wooyoung had somehow become more energetic and bright since the hybrids had shown up, although Hongjoong guessed it was to be expected considering the youngers love of animals and hybrids in general. He would often play fight with the kitten and Mingi, getting so into it that the older man would have to force himself to remember Wooyoung wasn't actually a hybrid himself. San had particularly taken a shine to Wooyoung, and the duo were barely separated when they were in the house. San could always be found clinging to the younger and vice versa, and Wooyoung even allowed San to fiddle with his hair and ears. Whenever San had questions about human anatomy, whether it was their small ears or lack of tail, he would head to Wooyoung first, who would google the answers and allow San to poke and prod at his head and back as much as he wanted. Seonghwa was also good friends with Wooyoung, although they mainly had banter. Playful insults would fly between them, sometimes the sarcasm so well masked it was hard to tell whether they were actually arguing, but Wooyoung could always be found with the older hybrid when he was feeling unwell.  
Jongho was a bit less reserved, although it truly was hard to be reserved with an inquisitive kitten questioning everything you do. To Jongho, San was like an incessant annoyance at first, but sure enough he warmed up to him until eventually the two were like brothers. When San himself was feeling ill and Seonghwa wasn't there, he would default to Jongho. The youngers similar height and strong arms made San feel safe and protected, and was incredibly comforting to the kitten. Despite his closeness with San though, Jongho was closest to Seonghwa, who treated him like a son. Since he was still in college, Seonghwa would be the one to wake him up and send him off with a lunch. The lunches the hybrid made for him were always painstakingly crafted with his favourite foods, and he always incorporated something fresh. Whether it was fresh strawberries from the market or a brownie from Seonghwa's latest batch, he always had something delicious to keep him going throughout the day. The older would also write him notes, mostly of quotes that he thought sounded pretty and a reminder to take it easy and not get stressed. Occasionally San would intercept a note, and Jongho would end up with a beautifully written quote with dainty drawings of suns and stars and flowers surrounding it, and a grinning face at the bottom to symbolise San's interference, but it was equal parts cute and funny so Jongho didn't alert Seonghwa.  
Hongjoong's life had also changed for the better. He didn't have to stress about leaving the chaotic younger boyfriends alone in the house, knowing Seonghwa would prevent them from burning it down accidentally, and he also had someone to make sure he wasn't overworking himself. Seonghwa easily asserted that authority when he felt that Hongjoong was stepping too far, and would often physically drag him home from the studio when the younger male was being particularly stubborn. He also made lunches for Hongjoong, though not as painstakingly crafted as Jongho's as he could only take solid foods due to the expensive nature of his equipment. He also sent similar notes, again with San's occasional intercepted ones, and would constantly send San with little baked treats to deliver to the man. (Hongjoong wouldn't tell Seonghwa if that bag was surprisingly light, nor if he could see crumbs lingering on the corner of the kittens mouth.) San would also offer Hongjoong a welcome break, sitting in his lap for twenty minutes for a snuggle while he talked to Hongjoong. If a client was there (who would never mind the intrusion as Seonghwa sent enough for anyone and who could be mad at a tiny kitten hybrid), he would talk to Hongjoong about the project. He would sometimes get so enthusiastic that Hongjoong would allow him to stay for a bit longer, watching the recording process excitedly and asking questions. If Hongjoong was alone, San would talk for a bit about his day, telling him about anything and everything exciting, from the new bird he had seen outside the window to finally catching Yeosang's accursed red laser.  
"You good there, Joong?" Seonghwas amused voice cut through Hongjoong's mind. "You completely blanked out. Not even the kittens shrieks brought you back."  
Hongjoong looked down, and sure enough San was being tag-teamed by Wooyoung and Mingi, torturing him within an inch of his life. He was shrieking and squealing with laughter, trying to squirm away.  
"Be nice to him guys," the shortest grinned, "leave Sanshine alone."  
The younger two pouted, releasing the kitten who immediately ran to the two eldest and flung himself into their laps.  
"Meanies," he managed to huff out between pants, "They just tackled me!"  
Seonghwa chuckled, scratching behind the youngers ears. "I know, I know. We've got you kitten, the meanies won't tickle you again today."  
Hongjoong grinned, rubbing San's knee soothingly as he observed his other boyfriends causing chaos. For once he couldn't care about how the house may look after their energy spree was over, and he just leant back against Seonghwa and let his eyes drift closed.  
He was happy with how things were right now, despite them not being what he had expected.


End file.
